Josh Geary (character)
250px|Downloadlink = JGearyAndJSlikk's Version (Old) FireMarioFireLuigi65' Version JGearyAndJSlikk's Version (New) JGearyAndJSlikk's Version 4 JGearyAndJSlikk's Version 5 (Unfinished) Joke Version Bosh Meary (Better Josh) Jewsh Gheily}} is a self-character by Josh Geary (JGearyandJSlikk) himself. He is a bald teenager with a yellow shirt, blue eyebrows, and green shoes. In M.U.G.E.N, has been made by JGearyAndJSlikk3 and FireMarioFireLuigi65, with other versions by TIS2012, Kyle108 and TheAnimeFan63 still in development. JGearyandJSlikk's Josh Geary (Old) Josh Geary is a spriteswap of Mugenfan's Arthur Read, and as such, has the same flaws as the original, as well as some others. There is next to no collision boxes in some of his animations, with some of the clsn's being too small. The character is also very cheap with his 150 attack stat, which allows him to KO any normal character in just a few hits. On a side note, this character has Kung Fu Man's KO sound effect, despite the base character not having that. The sprites are also of a disastrously low quality. Stats *Life: 2013 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 150 *Defence: 200 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Palette Gallery' JoshGearyPalette1.png|Current Pallete FireMarioFireLuigi65's FAKE,GAY AND WEAK JOSH GEARY CUMSUCKER This is a character that was made to mock Josh Geary. This character is very weak, dying instantly when you hit him because he has only 1 life. For some reason, this character displays a "Game Over" screen when you first play as him in Arcade mode. This character also uses both the normal palette and the "Gay" palette in the original character. Stats *Life: 1 *Power: 0 *Attack: 0 *Defence: 0 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Palette Gallery' File:CSGFPalette1.png|"Gay" Pallete JGearyAndJSlikk's Josh Geary (New) JGearyAndJSlikk3 updated Josh Geary by making him from scratch, however it doesn't seem different than before. It uses the same template as its old counterpart. The sprites are worse than before (even though he now sports an actual idle animation), it has stolen sounds from SpongeBob SquarePants, Homer Simpson, and Super Mario, as well as other characters, and there is coding taken from George Goodlake and Jon Arbuckle. This character also has palette issues, causing his sprites to become glitchy, like how some DOS-era characters do (this can be seen when guarding). Another problem with this character (like before) is that the collision boxes are still small, and he is still overpowered. He also has the same high defence and health stats as the old version, making him somewhat hard to take down along with the small clsn boxes, not helped by his new "healing factor" move that can restore his health. There is a "Non-Cheap" version that only tones down his stats and does not change the damage output or clsn boxes. TIS2012's Retarded Josh Geary TIS2012 made a "retarded" version. This version has some of the same attributes as Josh Geary V4, but with edited coding, wacky soundpack and an extra move added known as RANDOM SHIT!!!. When ever he is KO'd, Crow appears on Josh and laughs at him. The healing factor move is also edited, so instead of restoring Josh's Life, his Life decreases. However, since he announced that he dosen't care for mocking Josh anymore and says it's a waste of time, he might cancel him. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 10 *Defence: 100 RANDOM SHIT!!! (uses 1000 power) TheAnimeFan63's Edit TheAnimeFan63 said that he was going to do an edit on Josh Geary because MrStarFan64 canceled it. Now calling him "Retarded Josh Geary". He was going to change the sprites, sound and clns boxes. JGearyAndJSlikk's Josh Geary (Remake) Josh Geary decided to remake himself from scratch, meaning this time it will not be an edit of the pocket template. It will be an edit of the old version of Yellow Man, Instead, it will use N64Mario's template, and will use his "hi-res" spritework. The palettes will be fixed, and will use an assortment of his own coding and coding taken from other characters, he will also have a CVS2 and MVC gameplay, his AI will be so brutal and tough also. Kyle108's Josh Geary Kyle108 is making a Josh Geary using the N64Mario. Although, this version won't be a mockery or punching bag character. Bosh Meary (Better Josh) An edited version of Josh exists named Bosh Meary, edited by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal. This edit offers many fixes and changes the original does not have including the addition of new moves, fixes in missing sprites and special modes for the 11th and 12th palette. This edit is not really a mockery of Josh, more or less a joke edit. ABSOLUTE even stated in its README that it was a joke edit and not meant to be taken as offense. Bran_Frake's Jewsh Gheily Jewsh Gheily is an edit of Joce Gearbox (joke version). This edit changed some of the sound effects, as well as adding in some more, added more sprites, edited the animations and added extra coding. Videos File:MUGEN My own Gay Josh Geary character File:K386 MUGEN 1.0 Lets Bash Josh Geary File:TIS MUGEN Josh Geary Gets NEOH SANIK'd File:The Remake of Myself Character! W.I.P. Category:CharactersCategory:Characters of Real PeopleCategory:SpriteswapsCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:Original CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:Self CharactersCategory:W.I.P Characters